The Blood Moon
by Amarie DeSade
Summary: Velassi Are the living vampires, they give birth, and since the begining of time it has always been Mm, now a female has been born among them...Written with Permission from the gracious Delilah deSora.


It was a dark night, The Moon full yet hidden behind dark clouds. The creatures of the night were unusually quiet, and a great blanket of fog rolled over the land. Sounds of laughter and happiness rang out through the night, the great mansion's windows spilling golden light. The figure moved silently, slowling sifting through the surrounding trees. Brown slanted eyes darted about, carefully reassuring that No one was following.

The small feet left no imprint, nor made a sound as the figure moved. Deeper into the woods, the trees closer together now, and the sky hidden behind the thick branches high above. Stepping between two mamoth trees, and out into a opening, the figure grew still. The dark waters sparkled emanting the pale moonlight as it shone between the drifting clouds. Sitting down on the emerald grass, she tilted her head toward the sky, dark ebony tresses cascading down to pool on the ground. Her soft pink lips parted slightly, ivory fangs caressed by a thoughtful tongue. She sighed, thankful, for the victory of her Sire's court. The ongoing celebration made it hard for her guardians to watch her as she had slipped outside to the balcony and over it to escape the eyes and scrutiny of Those around her. In a world where Velassi were rare, she was even more so rare. It had been centuries since a female had been born among the all Male, race. And so she was seen as an omen to some, but to others, she was seen as a threat. Seen to be one who could cause the down fall of the carefully and delicately put together rules and system. Because of her...her Sire, Galadrie was at War with the Sire from the North, Velior. Though she was to be kept in the dark at her Sires wishes, she still was able to catch bits of conversations...Velior was positive she was a mistake. And sought to destroy her, or at least to pair her with a Mate who would lock her away for eternity. And any daughters she might have.

It was a situation the Council was uneasy with, They felt because she was Velassi she should be protected for the sake of breeding, but also they felt she could become a threat. The Council itself was fighting with itself, members were taking sides. All agreed, the sooner she found a Mate, the better. Sires had come, slowly at first. Some more curios about her female body, then mating with her. She was a freak, among freaks, as she had once put it to her father. Who had scolded her and smiled sadly "you are a blessing to Me,and your Sire. Nothing less than that, Remember. " she smiled now, her lips curling. The Sires that came, were both young and old, some were boring and some were interesting. But none captured her heart, and she was sure that though some were willing to take her as a Mate. Most were unready to deal with the scorn and perhaps hate such an act would cause from others toward them. she knew the last female velassi had been called Katara. But she knew nothing else about her. she had considered running away, to live a life alone, without a Mate to govern her. However she feared such a life, she would like to see the world, but she hated the idea of being alone for eternity. As she sat pondering, she came to a realization...she was not alone.

She stood quickly, her eyes gone golden, scanned the surrounding trees. She felt a bitter rage well within her, could she not have the least bit of privacy? "Who goes there?" She called out, fangs bared in annoyance. "Come now, Surely you are not afraid of a submissive such as Me? and a woman at that!" she heard a twig break behind her and spun around, a gasp tearing from her lips as her golden eyes met sea-blue eyes.The Sire stood a few feet from her, hidden in the darkness of the trees, yet a sliver of moonlight was over his eyes. She frowned, straining to make out his shape, her fear turned back to a passionate rage. "So there you are, cowardly one." she spat, trying to still her trembling...she felt vulnerable beneath the steady eyes. "So here I am, angry little one. " came the deep rumbling voice. "I am not so little. Why do you hide in the shadows?" "I was enjoying watching you, when you are at ease. Would you have been at ease if I were to stand there before you? Or would you tremble as you do now? " She looked thoughful for a moment, her eyes a soft brown again. "You have a strange way of speaking." she said finally. "How so,tre'sha? " "You answer my questions with a Question. " "True.Well I have seen what I came to see. Be well Tre'sha." The Sire said, turning. "Wait!" she called after Him..taking a few steps toward the darkness. "Yes?" "What does Tre'sha mean...? " "Precious." she smiled, "What is your name? " the smile faded as she realized the silence was her only answer.

she looked at her father, he was frowning, his blue eyes worry-filled. She went to him sitting upon the soft couch beside him. "My lovely..." he whispered, wrapping slender arms around her. Her eyes closed as she purred into the embrace. Asariel was strong, but docile. Always obeying her Sire without hesitation. His sandy hair spilled around his pale face, he smiled despite his sadness at his daughter. He had always felt some guilt, though he loved his daughter beyond measure, her pain he felt was his fault. He had given birth to a female, not a male...and that was something he knew would always reflect badly on him,though he cared not, and his Mate Galadrie. It was an occurance that was always a slight chance with Velassi, but no girl had been born for centuries...He had born a son already, and Amarie was a surprise to Everyone. The second she was born, Everything was to change, he knew that. And he had wept for her that night. And then vowed to never again weep, for she was his blessing, regardless of her sex.

Amarie's soft voice broke through his thoughts, "father...would the war stop if I were to die..?" she felt the grip tighten around her, and the soft kiss upon her head. "This war was a long time coming,my lovely. You were just an excuse to act on it, the cause is deep rooted. your death would do nothing to help, and you must never consider it." she noded, tears in her eyes. but with a stubborn frown she forced herself to grow calm. "Where is Sire?" "He went to the council, he is trying to gain support." "Oh...When will the war end?" "When Velior is dead, or gives up." Amarie did not mention that if Her Sire passed, the war would end also. She knew her father did not see that as an option, and she prayed it never would occur. Both drifted into their own thoughts...The doors burst open starting the pair, her father stood gazing at Halsil. Her brother who looked so much like her father, sandy hair messily in his blue eyes, but with the spirit of her Sire. A strong Sire himself, he had taken for a mate one of Velior's own brothers. Tasin, who now sauntered in, draping himself over Halsil, the blue haired man eyed her before turning his attention back to her brother. "amarie, go to your room." "But.." she started to protest before her Sire entered, rage evident on his face. His tan skin glowing, ebony hair combed back into a pony tail,"To bed Amarie." she bowed slightly before turning to hurry out of the room, knowing better than to argue with Him when he was in such a state.

She paced her rooms for only a few minutes before creeping out, slowly she padded through the dark hallway, stilling near the door to the room they were all In.Listening quietly she pressed a ear to the warm wood.

"How can the council refuse support!" Her fathers voice raged out, "They who always claim protecting our race is important, they would sit by and allow him to do what he will to Amarie!" "They will come to our side in time...it is a confusing matter.." the soft voice of his father cooed out. "Whether or not they do. Amarie is one of Us, she is my sister and I will not allow Velior to get his claws on her." "Velior is not evil...he doesnt want to kill her...he just wants to do what is right as you do" The voice of Tasin said. "But what he wishes to do is WRONG." "I know...you must protect Amarie, for she is your family...Our family. But Velior is my brother...I cannot help but love him..I will not aid his cause, but I will not help you hurt him."

Amarie turned, not wanting to hear anymore. She dashed wildly through the hall, never seeing the door open or her Sire's eyes watching her vanishing form with sadness.

She ran quickly through the maze of trees, the rough branches scratching and clinging to her dress, tangling her long hair. She fell clumsily, hitting the ground hard in the clearing. Her small form wracked with sobs as she crawled closer to the water's edge.

After some time, she raised her head to gaze into the water, her face dipping into its cool caress. Eyes closed she sat up, droplets trickeling down her neck as she rubbed her face dry with the skirt of her dress. She tensed up, realizing she was not alone, she looked across the pond, seeing the other leaning against a tree. "Can you not leave me be?" she said with such deep sadness, ashamed to have been caught crying. "Tears do not suit you tre'sha, I much prefer your anger." she said nothing, gazing down at her reflection,her fingers striking at the water with hate for the female face gazing back. The Sire moved around the pond, stilling a mere foot away, she was aware of this but made no move. "Not afraid of Me anymore? " "Should I fear you?" she whispered. "No. I would never hurt you Amarie. " startled by the use of her name, she gazed slowly up at him, her breath taken away at the beauty before her.

The long golden curls spilled freely around the man's shoulders, the tips curling near his ankles. His sea-green eyes were soft and his lucious lips were posed in a gentle smile. He was tall and well built, his wide shoulders and chest spanning down to slender hips and thick, strong legs. He wore a simple blood-red silk shirt, black wool pants fit snuggly over his lower body, and a simple black cape flowed about his shoulders. "Smile for me, tre'sha?" He whispered holding out a sakura blossom in the palm of his hand. she felt her heart race as she reached out slowly, her hand closing over the blossom, fingertips slipping against his palm as she pulled it back. "What is your name?" "Rio.." She brought the blossom to her lips, inhaling the scent gently, a smile on her lips as she whispered "Rio" "Why do you cry tre'sha?" she frowned. "Because of me...my Sire fights a war. Many will die if it doesnt end." The tears again flowed, "Its all because of me." she trembled as gentle fingers wiped the tears from her cheeks. "A war starts because of Many, not because of one. Your Sire chooses to fight, because he loves you. But he has other reasons tre'sha." For many minutes they sat in silence, she gazing into the water, and he gazing at her.

"What do you seek of me?" she said finally, breaking the silence as she looked at him. "I do not know. I was called here. " "By my Sire?" "No...something inside of me...told me what I seek would be here." "Is it here?" "It may be. " Again the silence came, she wasnt sure why she felt disapointment. But she did, and though she tried to reassure herself it was for the better, she could not believe it. Her eyes drifted of their own accord to rest on him, her fingers ached to touch the finely spun gold that curled it's way from his head to the ground he sat upon. She blushed feverently as she noticed his knowing smile. "It will be dawn soon, your Parents are worried, and I must go. " "They are always worried," she pouted, "When Will I see you again?" "I dont know...Perhaps never." He said as he rose to go, she surprised herself as she jumped up grabbing his arm. "You dont really mean that...do you?" her young eyes searching his as his hand covered hers "If I can come again...I will. Goodnight Tre'sha" He said kissing her hand before disapearing into the darkness. Clutching the sakura blossom to her chest she turned hurrying home, where she would explain to her parents she had only been in the garden for fresh air. Laughing at their worried expressions as she playfully told them they were silly too worry so over their grown daughter, and retired to her room.

Nearly a year passed, and she was restless. She had not seen Rio again and assumed it meant he had decided what he sought was not here after all. She sat bored in the library, thumbing through a book she had read four times before, memorized she turned the pages more from habit than to actually read. She had questioned her Sire about Rio, but he knew nothing of any golden haired Sire and ushered her off while he and her brother went over battle plans. Her father however was more interested to know who this Rio was, and why she had said nothing before. Then lectured her on how silly it was for her to allow a Sire so near without a guardian around. With a somber tone she has said simply "He came only twice, and has not come again. He was no threat..." her father frowned at the disapointment in his daughters voice but made no protest as she got up and left. Amarie stepped into the familiar clearing, a deep breath of cool night air was inhaled as she walked further in. Though she didnt need to breathe, it was a natural habit. She hummed softly before her foot caught on something and she fell face first into the ground. Spewing grass, and cursing she turned to see what object had caused her fall. Her eyes widening at a parcel, she crawled to it lifting it to the moonlight to examize. "Odd, what is this doing here?" she mused to herself as she began to open the simple brown wrapping. The dark worn leather of a book's cover shone as she gasped excitedly, tracing the words on the cover loving as she read. "Katara: The Mother." she moved quickly to the base of her favorite tree, opening to the first page, finally she would know about the only other female Velassi to have ever been born...I thought you might enjoy this, Tre'sha...It may prove to be of some use. -Rio was written inside the cover. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, her heart racing but she soon realized he was no where near her. With a sigh she contented herself to read.

Minutes turned to hours, and before she knew it she was yawning. She desperately wanted to finish reading but the call of the death sleep was beckoning her. she rose stretching lazily like a cat, the book held to her chest as she made her way back home.

The Next night she woke early, still a bit tired but eager to start on her book. Opening a drawer she carefully lifted it from beneath the soft clothing that had hid it, wishing not the be interrupted she took up a lantern, swiftly moving down the hall. Just as the door to the gardens was in sight, the looming figure of Tasin moved in her way. "Where are you going amarie,dear?" "Just out to read in the gardens,Tasin." she said annoyed by the delay. "Oh what are you planning to read" Tasin's fingers reached for the book but amarie moved it out of reach. "None of your business, now if you dont mind I'd like to get started." The blue haired man smiled, "Of course dearest." and moved to the side, she moved past him walking to the gardens. When she was sure he did not follow she turned and ran into the woods. Hanging the lantern from a low branch, she settled beneath the tree and opened the fagile book, picking up where she left off. It was only after sometime she became aware he was there, and her eyes lifted to see him sitting several feet away. Her heart raced as a smile graced her lips "You came back...Thank you..." He shrugged absently " I told you I would. And I thought the book would interest you." "Yes it does, she was amazing! and all those horrible things that happened to her!" she said with excitement. "She was powerful, and Many sought to control that power." she nodded, happy to see him and have someone to discuss this with. "Rio, this book. Is it true what it says...about her being the mother of Us all?" "I dont know, But it is said. From her came the first Velassi. And that for a time The first generation were linked to her." "And if she died they too would die?" He nodded."Yes.If she willed it."

"It says she waged war on the humans and vampire alike. That she made it possible for Our kind to grow...But in the end when we were many, and going into our 5th generation, the eldest of her children turned on her." "Yes" He said, " He betrayed her hoping to become the next powerful ruler, but she was strong and managed to kill him..with her last breathe she whispered.." "Never again will you see females among you...and I shall be reborn, Queen of you all, Mother of you all. And you will bow down in death." she finished for him. "Yes The mother's curse." Amarie was silent for many minutes before her eyes sought his, "This is why they wish to destroy Me. They think I am her reborn?" He rose,coming closer to her, before sitting before her, his hands on her shoulders. "Amarie. On the day she perished so did all other female Velassi. And for countless centuries no other females have been born. Males adapted and fathers evolved,taking the role of the females. You may just be a coincedence, but some will see you as her reborn. They will fear you and the curse." the shoulders beneath his strong hands trembled. "I am Amarie. I am not Katara. I do not desire to hurt anyone. I just want it all to be peaceful again. Even If I am her reborn...I am still Me...Do you believe I am her?" she said her brown eyes gazing into his, He kissed her then. His lips pressing tenderly to hers, as she gasped into the kiss, unwittingly opening her mouth to his tongue.

She closed her eyes savoring the sweet taste of him, her own tongue shyly caressing his...before he pulled back. Fighting for his control, his words were heavy "You are what you wish to be, And I am pleased with what you are...Tre'sha." Then he stood, helping her to rise. "I believe in you, there is the key to Us all. And that if you wish for peace, only you can make it happen." she was confused by his words, and his kiss had left her light headed. "Rio I dont understand...what do you want of Me?" "Everything..."

"Everything?" "You are being called." she turned to gaze behind her toward the house, listening carefully, the faint voice of Tasin called out to her. "I better go when will I see you again?" she said but Rio was no where in sight. "Like a ghost he comes to me..." she whispered, taking her book and the lantern she made her way back.

"Tasin?" The green eyed man smiled, "There you are Amarie..." amarie forced a smile, "Yes here I am...What is it you need?" "I need nothing dear _Girl._ It is your Sire who seeks your companionship, in the family room..." "Yes,Thank you..." Amarie said before hurrying off, though Tasin was her brother's mate she did not trust him. He had never done anything wrong or unkind but something about him did not sit well within her belly. She entered the family room, only after she returned the book to it's hiding place in her drawer, The smile on her face faded as she saw the young Sire rise . Her eyes sought her own Sire's. Galadie smiled at his daughter "ah Amarie, finally you have joined Us. Please come, This is Ginta." The brown haired sire smiled, he was fairly good looking but she found flaws in him immediately. Firstly his hair was pretty, but not at all long nor was it the right color! It should have shone like sunlight captured in strands of hair, and his eyes they were hazel, not the lovely green-blue she liked. She bowed slightly, allowing Ginta to kiss the back of her hand before she pulled it away. Her angry glare found her Sire but he only glared back before excusing himself from the room to leave the two alone. She sat in the farthest corner of the room, her eyes cold and bored and she saw the uneasy way the Sire would look at her then the floor. "Do you really want a female for your mate? " Her sour tone caught the Ginta off guard. "Actually..." He looked at her, "No I dont." she sat up, her mouth agape. "Not Every Sire desires you...and to be honest. I only came to aid your Sire. It was his idea we should meet.I do not mean to offend you of course...you are lovely and all but there is a father back home I..." She laughed,the rich sound echoing in the room."Oh Ginta that makes me so happy!" "It does?" He said confused. "Yes, you see I dont want you either" "Oh..I feel like that should make me happier than it does..." she stood, hands on hips, giggling wildly. "Well of course it's never fun to be turned down! But hey, its better than me lusting after you and you having to turn me down in front of my sire! just because We dont want to mate doesnt mean we can be friends,right?" He rose too,smiling. "That is very right." He looked far more comfortable now, and after shaking on it they sat to talk more freely and easily.

"Why do you wish to aid my Sire?" she asked "Because, Velior is wrong. He believes the old ways and curses. They are just old tales. You Amarie, are no more dangerous than any other submissive. Besides the real point of this war is to prove that the old ways arent right for us anymore. The world is chaning and so must we!" she nodded, agreeing. "You are passionate about this war? " "I believe it is the begining of a new era for us. A better One."

Later before Dawn, she mused on his words,As well as Rio's. Her dreams were filled of An ebony haired woman, fighting, bloodsword in hand. Of Velassi living together in a great palace, bowing to her as she moved among them. and of a spear sliding through her heart as she gazed into the face of her son, a face in pain as her own sword cut into him. She heard the words of the curse, saw the faces of those who loved her crying out and the faces of those who hated her grinning. She woke violently, sweat glistening over her naked body. Her dark hair pressed to her skin as she panted, she wiped at the tears that rested on her cheeks. _ Katara, why do you haunt Me? am I truly you?_

Days Passed, before she saw Rio again. This time it was not in the clearing but near the ocean, the sandy beach was cold and deserted but for them. She had gone there to think, though she had wanted to see Rio, she knew he came when he wanted to. So there was no point in spending her nights in the clearing waiting. Rio bowed to her, confusing her as she saw him bow to her in the anchient palace, felt his kiss beneath the satin sheets of her royal bed...her head spun and she fell, strong arms catching her.

_She walked slowly down the hall, Before a strong grip pulled her behind a column. "Katara..."Came the voice of the Golden haired Velassi, he held her close kissing every inch of exposed flesh. "Not here...It is not safe." "I know,"Came the reply, "He plots against you my queen. He would kill you for throne." She gazed into his eyes, "He plots yes, but he has not the courage to act. Fear not, Ja'kar. I am safe." He bowed his head,pressing his ear to her chest. "He has followers...We must act before he does Katara." stroking his hair, the ring of black jade on her finger glimmering. "He is my son, I will not hurt him. He is just angry, it will pass." she pushed him away "Go, see what else you can learn Ja'kar. " "Yes...Tre'sha." she watched as he walked off before she too continued down the hall, stilling before a mirror. The long ebony hair framing her face, the luminous brown eyes gazed back at her..._

"Amarie?" she opened her eyes,she was being held in Rio's arms, rocked gently as his worried eyes showed relief. "Rio...I saw you you..." "What do you mean?" "It was a dream...no..a vision. It was the past Rio, you were trying to make me...No Katara, believe that her son would betray her." Rio looked thoughtful. "It is possible for Us to be reborn..or reincarnated as some call it...Something you should know. Katara was powerful for many reasons but the main being, she could see what was to come. she was able to predict how a battle would turn out or what move the enemy would make next." Amarie, moved to sit up but Rio held her against him.." I saw the past Rio, not the future." "You must not tell anyone about the vision, Do you understand? "

"but why not?" "Just trust Me...Tell no one." she nodded, agreeing with him. They spent the rest of the night in silence, she held firmly in his embrace. It was after a bit of wiggling to get comfortable she realized that was impossible...something was poking her in the thigh. without thinking she reached down to move the offending object, earning a moan from Rio. With a gasp she blushed violently, "Oh Rio I didnt mean to..I mean I didnt realize that was...Did I hurt you?" Rio's eyes were golden as he gazed at her. "Innocent...No you didnt hurt Me. Though I do ache." Neither of them said anything for some time. Then Amarie did something that suprised them both, she began to wiggle again, against Rio's lap, watching him for a reaction. With a hiss of air, he held her still. "You'll undo Me, tre'sha. And I dont want to do anything I will regret." a seductive smile spilled across her lips, she leaned near his ear, her tongue flicking out to taste the curve. "I think I like you undone..."

She let out a startled cry as she was suddenly on her back, the strong Sire's body pressing against her own,his face above her's. "Tease me not...This is not play." He said his voice thick with lust. She shivered as his breath caressed her lips. "I am not a child...I do not play with you..." His hand roamed over her body,"no, you are not a child." Pressing his lips roughly to hers, his tongue slipped inside the warm mouth, their fangs clashing as their tongues fought for dominace. It was only when the cool winds caresed her body she knew she was nude, and as he pulled back to gaze down at her she shivered. "Does a female body please you?" "More than you can imagine." He whispered, before he captured her mouth, sheding his own clothing. Her fingers caressed his chest and belly before moving to his back, instinctively her legs wrapped around his waist. He waited, allowing his throbbing member to rub over her opening, making her writher beneath him. Finally in one great thrust he buried himself deep within her, her long nails dug deep into his back, leaving angry red lines as they moved together. He claiming her as much as she claimed him, it was an old rhythm that drove them, and as they drew closer to the edge Rio's lips found her neck...seeking that vital artery...he licked slowly the flesh before his fangs dug in roughly, at the very moment they reached the top of their passionate ride, he moaning against the wound as she cried out his name.

she sat in her room, brushing out her long ebony hair. she caressed the bite on her neck, turning up the collar of her blouse to hide it, she wondered if her father and Sire would notice a change in her? she was avoiding Them both fairly well so far. Her thoughs lingered last night...The pleasure of it and she smiled. She would become his mate, she knew it. He has whispered it to her as she fell into a lazy sleep beneath him, "Amarie...you are my mate. We will make it offical before your Sire Tomorrow night. Ahleena Tre'sha..." she wondered when he would come. A knock on the door caught her attention, she hummed a soft tune as she opened it. Tasin stood there, smiling in an odd way that made her shiver. "yes what is it?" "A visitor for you...Waiting in the gardens." _Rio, He's here. _she thought and smiling back she moved past Tasin. "Thank you.." It was at the doorway to the gardens she noticed Tasin was right behind her, but shrugging her shoulders she kept going. It was only when she was in the gardens, she realized The man who stood in the shadows was not Rio. "Who are you?" The man stepped forward, his blue hair falling into his green eyes. "Im your mate." Amarie shook her head turning to leave but Tasin blocked her path. "Tasin go tell Sire!" But the father only smiled and shook his head no. Amarie turned to see the Man close behind her and the scream died on her tongue as a heavy object sank into her skull, she was gone before she even had time to hit the ground. Tasin raked his nails across his face,making wounds all over his body before he cried out for help...the smile on his lips faded just before Hasil and the others came.

_She stood there staring at him, the one she had taken as a mate. His dark blue hair in dissray, his green eyes jealous and angry. "Katara you are Mine. Do you think I am stupid? That I do not see the way you and that blonde whore look at each other? " she looked at her Eldest son,who bore the look of annoyance in his eyes as he pointedly looked away from her gaze. "I am Queen. I belong to no One." "If not for me. There would be no Velassi." "I Could have mated with any vampire to keep the line going, do not think yourself above Me or any others. You are a vampire, and I am Velassi." "you are a whore." she struck him then, and watched as he raised his hand as though to strike her back. But he saw the golden haired Velassi bare his fangs and turned instead. "You will regret this day Katara." her eldest son followed his father from the room leaving her alone with Rio. "I already Do..." she whispered._

She awoke slowly, her eyes unfocused...the room was dark and cold, when she tried to move she found she was chained to the wall, only able to take two maybe three steps away from it. Her mind whirled with visions of the past and the present, both mingling and finally after hard concentration she was able to remember what had happened. "RIO!!!" She screamed, the sound echoing off the stone walls. She struggled vainly against the chains, the rusted metal leaving scratches on her pale flesh. She cried softly, wondering where she was, and what was to be done to her. She knew in her heart Rio would come, but how would he know where to find her? Tasin had betrayed her..she felt no pain from it, she had always known he was not to be trusted. She spent three nights in that dark cold wet room, she was weak from hunger, and her attempts to break free had become feeble. It was then she heard the footsteps coming slowly closer, she raised her head to look at the door, hope springing up that a familiar golden haired man would be standing there. As the door open she winced at the light, her eyes shutting as she felt the chains loosen and finally fall away from her. When she opened them it was not Rio who stood there but the blue haired Man. "Hungry?" she nodded, whispering "Who are you?"

"I am Velior. Your mate Katara. As I always have been." she gazed at him, not understanding then she realized. "You...you were the one in my vision...but you were only a vampire!" "Good, you still have visions." He said lifting her up over his shoulder like a sack. "Your curse was true you know, but Time changes, the players do not in this old war." she was plopped down on couch, the soft material welcome to her sore body. "I am not Katara..." He smiled, his eyes shinning. "Dont be silly. We both know you are. I have waited a long time for you my dear." He offered her a human, the poor creature was thin and sickly lookly, but Amarie spared no time for pity. She had to get strong again...if she hoped to escape. After she had her fill, she turned away as he broke the neck of the human before tossing it out a window, as though it mattered not. Her eyes grew golden "You cannot be my mate, Rio has already laid claim to me." He looked at her with disgust. "That blonde whore? It matters not. I will lay my own claim to you." "Velior...why do you wish to be my mate? I thought you fought this war so that I would be killed?" He moved closer making her desperate to flee. "No Katara. This war was waged so I could take my place as King of all Velassi. Dont you see?!? With you by my side all the others will have to bow to Me! your visions will ensure the battles are always won in my favor, and your Sire will cease his actions to make sure his precious baby is kept alive." "You are mad..." "No Katara No! I am a genius. But more than that, I am your king. You will be first to bow to Me." "I will not help you slaughter my family..Rio will come and he will tear you to shreads" she spat, only to be slapped to the floor. she laid there curling around herself, "Time changes Velior..the players do not...but In the end the same fate awaits us this time as it did the last."

He prowled through the woods surround the mansion, from the alarms he knew Amarie was not within its walls. Her Sire, and brother were both out searching the area as well. "He took her...Tasin's brother...my mate...she may be dead already..." He heard these small parts of their conversation, and made his way into the home. Her father stood prone to attack Rio, and Rio snarled at him violently. "I am not here to hurt you. Amarie is gone, I will return her, or avenge her if that is the case." Her father continued to snarl and snap his fangs. Tasin cowered in the corner. Rio snatched the smaller man and fled through a window to the clearing. From the alarms he could tell that already her Sire knew of his taking Tasin. "Tell me now, what you know." The other man trembled crawling back through the grass "I know nothing...I swear to you.." Rio was behind him suddenly, threatening him with the sharp barbs on his whip, "I will ask once again then I will kill you, "What do you know?" Tasin considered the Sire before him, and how long until his own sire came to his aid. The odds were not good. "Velior my brother has her...he took her to his fortress...in the north...He will kill her soon. For the red moon's sake." Rio studied the smaller man. "Red moon?" "The moon will be full in three more days, then the ritual will begin. It is said if the blood of the mother is spilled on the sacred day, the moon will turn red. and if her flesh is offered to the moon, then her powers will be passed to the second oldest. My brother velior..." Rio released the man, standing. "If she dies, I will come back for you...I might come back even if she survives." With that he left, heading to the north.

Hasil held Tasin close. "What did he do to you?" "It doesnt matter my love, he is in league with my brother. He is going to Amarie now. To help my brother kill and sacrafice her!" Hasil said nothing but stood, he turned to his father, "Take care of him." then he went after Rio. Galadrie said nothing but turned to the two fathers, "I will continue the battle as though nothing has happened. No one is to speak of her disapearance.

Rio traveled as quickly as he possibly could, the higher north he went the thicker the snow became. Forcing him to a pace much slower than he liked. The first night passed. and on the second he began to worry. He still had two nights to find her, but he had no idea of where the fortress was, only that it was north. "Amarie. Stay strong, I am coming for you tre'sha."

she woke in a soft bed, the satin sheets caressing her flesh as she scrambled to find clothing, a simple white gown was laid upon the bed. She slipped it on finding a vanity table she seated herself. Her accomadations were lush but she knew the door was locked, just as she knew the windows were bared. she opened the drawers searching for something she could use to pick the lock. Finding inside a ring, the black jade center making her stare. "My ring...of darkness" she said, and slipped it on. She sat there her eyes going dull as she went into the trance.

_Rio was running, fangs bared, his hands curled into claws. He was tearing into the flesh of another, and they in turn tore into his flesh. The two bit and clawed each other, violently wounding their tired bodies. The soft white snow was splattered with blood and bits of flesh. He was sweating and his hair was loose, the other vampire knocked him to the ground. Ripping at his throat even as he went for the others throat. So much blood...too much was spilling from his throat wound, he was trying to get up...he couldnt. The other stood over him, spear lifted to pierce his heart. She saw the attackers face. Hasil..._

"katara" Came the sharp voice, she was being shook and she blinked. Tears rolling down her face as she gazed into the mirror. "Velior..." she muttered. "Oh god Rio..."

"You had a vision! what was it about?Rio?" she stared mutely into the mirror, her mind and heart rejecting the vision. He shook her hard "Tell Me!" she looked at him...the horror evident in her eyes "You killed Rio...He came but you killed him..." she lied. "I knew I would defeat him." He said with glee evident on his face. How she hated him, the green eyes, the hair the way his thin pale lips curled into a sickening smile. She wanted to hit him and keep hitting him. But though she fed once a night, it was only enough to keep her alive. "The red moon will be upon us soon." "red moon?" "You will see my dear, you will see." He gripped her arm dragging her from the room, down a long hallway and into a large chamber. There were others inside, they looked at her darkly, all of them wore robes of blood red, their hoods over their heads,only their red eyes could be seen. "As you all can see, I have Katara. Begin the preparations!" There was a general hum throught out the room, he threw her into the center, ascending the throne and seating himself. Amarie stood, several of them drew close, to touch her hair and caress her back. "The mother...." she heard mummured. "Please wont any of you help Me..." she cried pleadingly, pushing at the prying hands. One of them lowered her hood. "Dont be afraid darling, you are the great mother. We wont harm you..." Amarie stood puzzled. "But you are female..." then she inhaled this one's scent, "your a vampire! Not velassi!" she cried shoving her away. "Are you insane Velior, Vampires are not to know of us!!" His laughter rang out as did the laughter of those around her, she spun wildly the pale faces laughing and glaring at her making her dizzy. "Cant you see it Katara? An empire where Velassi and vampires unite! We could wipe out the whole human race in a matter of days. " she was shoved from one to the other, their hands digging into her flesh, tugging her hair until she finally screamed falling to the stong floor to escape them. Again the laughter rang out, "Not so mighty anymore katara? You are a weakling compared to what you once were." "I am not Katara I am Amarie..." she whispered. He walked down the steps, toward her, the crowd splitting between them. He yanked her up by the hair. "katara, you should be ashamed of what you have become." With a cry of fury she pressed her hand to his face, shoving.

"Amarie!" she yelled and a great flame built within her moving aloner her arm to her hand, until it came out burning his face and hitting with withn enough force to make him fall back. She stood there in shock, she had wanted to get him away.. she looked at her hand, she could still feel the intense heat but her hand was still smooth and unburned. The same could not be said for Velior, his screams were primal and made her stomach twist. The ones around her stepped back when she looked at them, she started to move as though to run when she heard his laughter. He rose slowly, his hands moving from his face. her hand print was evident on the pale skin, the skin burned and falling from where she had touched him. His laughter grew louder more erratic, "There is the katara I once loved. I knew she was in there. But Im afraid she is still weak. The true katara would have burned my whole head off with one shot..." He reached out grasping her, she fought him but he only struck her until she ceased. He dragged her by the hair down yet another hall, she screamed as she twisted and scratched at his hands. He stopped in a stone room, large yet the ceiling had an opening, above a stone slab. Deep grooves were cut in the slab, as though to allow something to flow...she fought more fiercely but to no avail, though she tried to burn him again she couldnt. He shackled her hands together a thick chain looping through the shackles went to the ceiling then down to a reel of sorts. He began to turn it and the chain drew tight, slowly lifting her off the ground until the cold metal bit into her wrists. A small trickle of blood flowed down her wrist and arm. Locking it in place he moved to her, his tongue tasting the blood. "Sweet..and powerful. One more night My Queen. One more night." She watched the hole in the ceiling, the sun would be up soon. Her instincts told her to find somewhere dark. But all she could do was hope the sunlight didnt reach her...

she woke to the sounds of shuffling, the men in robes were dusting the slab, water was being spilled onto it, she watched as the clear liquid flowed through the grooves until they pooled around the bottom in a indent, forming a pond of sorts. They occasionally spared a glance to her, she watched as one checked the shackles on the slab to make sure they were sturdy. "Rio...Please...be alive." she whispered. "Rio please be alive" a voice mocked behind her,hands caressed her body and she tried to move away. The cold fingers slipped beneath her skirt, up her legs to caress her thighs. "You were always the one katara. If you had only loved me as I loved you." Velior moved in front of her,his face pressed to her belly. "We could have been happy." her eyes looked about wildly "But We can still be happy. We can rule together, I could be your mate. " He looked at her for a moment, and she tried to focus on his eyes but things changed quickly.

_Velior, was on his knees before her, his face in her hands. His green eyes looked at her with such love. "My queen...my mate." she smiled kissing him. "My love. " He buried his face in her chest, letting her stoke his hair. "You belong to me katara." "You belong to me Velior. " He stood, armor shinning as he smiled. "I go now to fight for Us. Stay well and safe my queen." with a bow he turned and left her in the garden. she rose, watching him until he was out of sight. A presence behind her made her spin about, a golden haired velassi stood there. "Who are you?" "Rio, my queen. I have come to pledge myself to you and the empire. " she smiled as he kneeled kissing her hand before pressing his forehead to it. "Well Rio. See Hansil, he will inform you of the rules and get you set up. " "yes tre'sha." came his reply as he stood gazing down at her. _

"I betrayed you..." she whispered, "I was going to take Rio as my mate and forsake you." Velior glared, "I know that katara. I wasnt stupid. I Knew it then, Do you think our son was clever enough to think up that plot?" Her soft brown eyes gazed into his green ones. "I am sorry Velior...I am so sorry." He smiled "I know that too. You would have been miserable if you had forsaken me. You never could see those you love in pain. That is why you had to die.Dont you see? Rio couldnt have you, and you wouldnt have to suffer for abandoning me." "Oh velior..." she said her eyes showing such pity. "Dont pity me whore. I survived. I took the throne." He shook her then, listening to the way she whimpered as the shackles bit into her tender wrists. "I was alone Katara. I was alone." she closed her eyes as she heard the sound of the reel, and felt the cold stone beneath her feet. The human was pressed to her it's head bent to the side, she refused to bite, but velior simply began breaking the bones in each finger of the human's hand until she bit down. Feeding on the blood she became aware of the odd taste, but by then it was too late. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and darkness overcame her.

The snow was getting deeper, and Rio was growing weak. He would need to feed before he entered the fortress. The sun was begining to rise, he was sleepy beyond words, That night the moon would be full. With a long look to the fortress he headed toward the small village below it, he was aware of the one following him. As he neared the village the snow became thiner, the humans were keeping it maintained in order to go about their lives. He stood at the entrance to the village, gazing darkly behind him. Hasil stepped out of the shadows "Thank you for leading me to Amarie. Now Its time to deal with you." Rio bared his fangs the two Sires circled one another, Hasil lept forward digging his claws in deep. Rio snarled ripping the flesh at Hasil's right shoulder with his fangs. They clawed, snapping teeth, the snarls echoed through out the surrounding area. The pure snow what splattered with blood and bits of flesh. Rio was knocked to the ground, Hasil was on him both fighting viciously. "I am here to save Amarie" Rio snarled. Hasil stilled for a moment,it was enough for Rio to knock him off and move to the side. Both continued snarling. "Tasin Told me you are in league with Velior." "Tasin betrayed Amarie. I have claimed her as my mate! I would never do her harm." Hasil snapped his teeth violently "Tasin would never betray Me or Amarie. Why should I believe you stranger?" Rio grew still and revealing the flesh of his right arm, he exposed a deep bite. It was still healing and could not have been from Hasil's own teeth. "Her bite, Her scent still lingers on Me." "Liar" came the response.

She awoke to find thin white silks wraped around her body, her wrists and ankles were shackled and she knew where she was. The cold rough stone slab was beneath her and the full moon was above her. The music started,a single drum beat stuck again and again. Then the high shrill cry of a flute, and another...They began to spill into the room, there blood red robes making her shiver, they were huming in unison. Their voices low and rumbling. Velior entered, His blue hair swept back into a ponytail. He too wore a crimision robe. His stilled near her, another stood beside him holding out a black pillow. Velior lifted a silver knife from it, holding it above his head, the moonlight reflected on the blade. Slowly he lowered it to her flesh, the blade leaving a thin red trail along the length of her arm. She whimpered, "Please Velior, dont do this." "Shh Katara.." he said pressing a kiss to her soft lips. "You die for the better of us all..."

Again the blade made a slow trail along her arm, then her leg. Slow he began to carve symbols in her flesh, her cries ringing throughout the room. Her blood seeped into the grooves, and slowly it trickled along them to pool in the indent.

She grew more pale as the blade diced into her, the blood draining faster. The pain began to fade away, her eyes slipping closed, though she fought to stay awake. She heard a sound far away, and a voice...It made her smile.

_she opened her eyes, Rio was holding her close. Rocking her gently, "My queen. He knows about us....He knows." she stroked his cheek gently "It doesnt matter love..Soon. Soon it will be just Us." The worried look in his eyes didnt fade, "Dont sleep tre'sha...dont sleep..."_

"Dont sleep tre'sha...Wake up" she opened her eyes. She looked around her. The room was quaint. It shone with light, and for a minute she thought it was sunlight, but soon realized it was just false light. Her eyes found Rio, "I was dead" she whispered. "No but nearly." He responded, she had never noticed his french accent before, but it seemed so clear now. "What happened?Hasil didnt kill you?" He chuckled kissing her fingers. "Velior is dead, slain by Hasil. The vampires in the room...and velassi...They too are gone.After a rather long fight I finally was able to convince Hasil to believe you were my mate." " What now?" He smiled kissing her lips gently. "Now you get better...and then We go to my home in france to start our life together."

She rubbed the swell of her belly, Rio watching her with anxious eyes. "I'm not going to burst, you can leave me alone for a second you know." He grinned, "I cant help myself. I want to always be at your side." she tried to scowl but it turned into a smile as she kissed her belly. "If its a girl what shall we do?" "Love her of course." "And if its a boy?" "Love him of course..." then with a playful smile he added "And thank the heavens, god knows the last thing we need is another woman around here." Laughing as she swatted him...


End file.
